1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the wiring installation industry, as it might relate to electrical, telephone, fiber optics or any other area where a plurality of wires are run together or where a variety of different types of wire are used on the same job site. More particularly, the invention comprises a cart upon which a plurality of spools of wire, either of the same or different types, can be placed in order to facilitate the easy storage, movement and installation of the wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,232, issued to John A. Lambert, Jr. on May 31, 1994 presents a OMNIDIRECTIONAL WIRE DISPENSER from which wire may be dispensed from a plurality of spools simultaneously. Lambert discloses a horizontal framework mounted with wheels at a first end and an extendable handle extending at a second end, the handle extending from a central shaft running from the first end to the second end. Mounted horizontally and orthogonal to the central shaft are a plurality of spool holders, each designed to hold a single spool of wire, and tensioning bars to exert tension on the spools as wire is played out. Spools are retained on the spool holders by retaining clips at the end of each bar. A grid in the top of the framework forms wire guide windows such that the wire from each individual spool exits the framework separately and can be pulled in any direction, either individually or jointly with other wires. Having wheels at only one end, Lambert requires a degree of lifting for movement, while the present invention is mounted on four wheels for easy mobility. The present invention also provides the added convenience of a storage surface which Lambert does not have.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,981, issued to Steven M. Pavelka on Feb. 15, 1994 presents a WIRE DISPENSER from which wire may again be dispensed from a plurality of spools simultaneously. Pavelka discloses a central rectangular frame having an axle mounted perpendicularly to the lower end of a first, or rear, of the longer members and a horizontal front stabilizing bar mounted perpendicularly to the lower end of the second, or front, of the longer members. Parallel to the axle and stabilizing bar are a plurality of spool bars mounted to both of the longer members of the frame. Spools are retained on the spool bars by retaining clips at the end of each bar. Again, Pavelka requires a degree of lifting for movement, due to the two wheel configuration, while the present invention is mounted on four wheels for easy mobility. And again, the present invention also provides the added convenience of a storage surface which Pavelka does not have.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,349, issued to Norman P. Tussing on Jan. 4, 1994, presents a CART FOR SPOOLS OF WIRE from which wire may again be dispensed from a plurality of spools simultaneously. Tussing discloses a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped tri-cycle frame with the single wheel having a pivoting motion. Mounted vertically above the single wheel is a handle terminating in an eye at it uppermost end. Mounted at the juncture of the leg and the cross arm of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d of the frame is a spool support assembly, being basically vertical, having a plurality of spool bars mounted horizontally thereto, parallel with the cross arm of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d of the frame. At the top of the spool support assembly, level with the eye of the handle, is a sleeve for receiving a mandrel, running from the eye of the handle, for supporting a large diameter spool of wire. Wires from the plurality of spools mounted on the cart may also be run through the eye when being pulled as a bundle. Tussing provides for ease of mobility through a three wheel cart, but still does not provide the added convenience of a storage surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,308, issued to Norman P. Tussing on Feb. 23, 1993 presents a WIRE CART FOR OPTIONAL USE AS A CONDUIT CART from which wire may be dispensed from a plurality of spools simultaneously, upon which electrical conduit may be carried, or a combination of the two. Tussling here discloses a cart composed of a central, longitudinal frame member with a cross frame member at each end, supported by wheels at each of the four corners of the cart. Vertical post assemblies are mounted at the junction of the longitudinal frame member and each of the cross members, each vertical post assembly supporting a number of basically horizontal spool/conduit supports parallel to the cross members of the frame. Removable vertical post assemblies may be mounted along the central, longitudinal frame member for additional spool/conduit supports, as needed. Additionally, each vertical post has at it uppermost limit a sleeve for receiving a bar running longitudinally of the cart for supporting larger spools. Tussing provides for ease of mobility through a four wheel cart, but still does not provide the added convenience of a storage surface or easy steerability of a separate handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,091, issued to Reed H. Knight, et. al., on Aug. 6, 1985 presents a PORTABLE MULTIPLE SPOOL WIRE DISPENSER a mounting bracket which can be mounted on the rear legs of a step ladder to receive a rod for holding several small spools of wire. While useful for relatively small wiring installation, Knight does not provide the flexibility for large numbers of spools or large sized spools, nor does it provide the storage capacity of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
In the wiring industry is often necessary to either run a number of individual wires together as a bundle or to use a variety of different types of wire on a regular basis. In either case it is cumbersome to have to handle a number of individual spools of wire while working on an installation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cart upon which a number of spools of wire can be stored easily.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cart upon which a number of spools of wire can be transported easily.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cart from which a number of spools of wire can be installed easily, either as a bundle of different wires or as different individual wires.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cart with which it is easy to navigate about an installation site.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a cart which can be used by a single individual.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a cart which can accommodate spools of different sizes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cart which is economical to produce.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.